The Dodgeball Incident
by YukiMizuno
Summary: This is a contest entry for the Fan Art part of deviantART about "Childhood Memories"... So, I thought it would be appropriate to write a little about Double D's past... Takes place during the Big Picture Show, by the way...


It was a somewhat quiet, peaceful night here in the little town of Lemon Brook as we soon come upon the site of a busy amusement park called Mondo-A-Go-Go. It was on a tall cliff beside the amusement park that we could see a construction-like setting. And it was here that we could see three boys, all of them sleeping on the ground around the area. These three preteens were the Ed's, who were all on the run from their fellow neighbors.

Anyway, we then could see one of the three boys; the middle sized of the three nicknamed Double D, starting to toss and turn in his sleep. A nightmare was plaguing his mind…

"No… P-Please stop…" Double D muttered as he tossed and turned even more, "W-Why do you-"

Double D suddenly jolted up from his sleep, screaming a bit as he did; sweat dripping down from his forehead that was mostly covered up by his beanie, "Oh… I-It was just a dream," he muttered as he regained his regular breathing pattern, placing his right hand on his chest as he did.

Soon Double D looked at his surroundings once more; noticing that the jar of fireflies was still there, the fireflies fluttered around inside the jar. Double D made a sigh as he got up to walk over to the jar of lit fireflies, sitting down in front of it as he did, "Why did I have that horrible nightmare…?" Double D questioned aloud with a small voice, "Is it because it is sort of similar to what's happening now…?"

"… Hey," stated a voice behind him, making Double D jump a little in fright. He turned around to see both Ed and Eddy standing behind him, with Ed rubbing his eyes a little in tiredness, "Your screaming woke us up, you know," Eddy started to say, his eyes narrowed a little with irritation at him, "We'd thought the kids had caught up with us."

"S-Sorry…" Double D apologized, looking away from them a little as he did, "I just… had a bad dream, that's all."

"A bad dream…?" Ed questioned a little, "Like with aliens or zombies?"

"Not exactly, Ed…" Double D started to say as he looked back to the other two Ed's, "It was about something that happened when I was six…"

"Oh, really?" Eddy replied with an arched eyebrow; now he was curious. Double D never really talked much about his past to them before, "What was it?"

Double D looked at Eddy with a bit of a surprised look on his face, "I-I'm not sure you would want to listen to-"

"'Course I'll listen!" Eddy stated back as he sat down beside Double D to his left, "Now, spill out the story already!"

"Ooo, story time!" cheered Ed a little as he sat down beside Double D's right.

"… Heh, very well then," Double D stated with a small smile as he then looked towards the jar of fireflies in front of them, "Before I moved to the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, I was living here, in Lemon Brook. When I was in the elementary school here, almost all of the kids picked on me during P.E. class; especially during the days we had to play dodgeball. I was an easy target for them, being that I wasn't very strong or very big back then…

"So one day, I decided that I try to turn the tables towards me to make me win at least one game of dodgeball. I built a type of 'dodgeball cannon' from paper Mache and barbed wires, and brought it to the gym class. But when I tried to use it…" Double D paused for a moment before he reached up to his hat, proceeding to take it off of his head, "It malfunctioned on me, and blew me back towards a wall behind me."

It was then that we could [finally] see what was on Double D's head; a long scar that was just above his right eyebrow, it went all the way towards his forehead, where his blond hair's bangs began on his head.

"Unfortunately, a piece of the wall that I crashed into hit me on my head, and left me with this scar…" Double D explained as he then puts his hat back on his head, "But, the most horrible thing about what happened was that the kids all laughed at me when all that happened. I could remember hearing their laughter before I passed out, mocking me…"

"After what happened, both Mother and Father decided to move to the Cul-De-Sac, to get away from Lemon Brook," Double D stated as he then looked towards both Ed and Eddy, "And then I met you two soon afterwards."

Both Ed and Eddy were silent after they heard the story; they never thought that Double D had such a horrible past…

"Aww! Poor Double D!" Ed soon started to say as he soon took Double D into one of his famous 'Ed-Hugs', "Will a hug make it go away?"

"Y-Yes Ed, it's all in the past now," Double D muffled a little as he squirmed a little from the hug from Ed, "Now please release me before you asphyxiate me."

"… Oh," muttered Ed a little as he soon let's Double D out of his hug, "Sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Ed," Double D replied to him as he then turned a little to Eddy, "Well Eddy, now you finally know; are you satisfied?"

"Huh?" Eddy stated, "Uh… of course I'm satisfied; you don't need to keep that kind of stuff to yourself for a long time, you know? You need to speak about it!"

Double D looked at Eddy with a bit of surprise at his response, but only made a small smile back to him, "Sounds like you speak from your own experience," Double D started to say, "Is there something that you never told us about, Eddy?"

"What?" Eddy questioned back, his eyes widening a little, "No way! I ain't hiding any kind of secrets! Honest!" he responded back in a defensive way, shaking his head a little.

Double D made a small sigh; he could read Eddy like an open book sometimes, _'Now I'm wonder what he's hiding…' _he thought before replying back, "Fine then, you don't have to tell us yet; take your time."

"Uh… sure," Eddy replied back with a small grumble.

Soon the two Ed's could hear a loud snore coming to their right; Ed had fallen asleep where he was sitting at, but was now laying back down on the ground, "Looks like Lumpy got tired again," Eddy stated.

"I really don't blame him for being tired," Double D stated, "It's been a long day for all of us."

It was then that Double D soon lifted up his left arm to see the time on the wristwatch he had on, "Oh dear, it's one o' clock at night; we better get back to sleep so we can start an early search for your brother's place."

"Oh right," Eddy replied to him, nodding his head in agreement.

The two soon lay back down on the ground from where they were sitting, with Double D going back to sleep as soon as he did. But, Eddy soon thought about something before going back to sleep, _'Maybe I should've told them about my brother…'_ he made a small sigh as he closed his eyes, _'Hopefully he's changed his way since I last saw him…'_

* * *

><p>Haha! This is an entry for the current Fan Art Contest on deviantART… <strong>Childhood Memories!<strong>

For those who have, or have not, watched the _Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy_ movie, _The Big Picture Show_ (And for those who have yet to watch it; why haven't you yet? Do so now!), this scene takes place after the scene where they find a place to sleep for the night, but before it cuts into it turning into morning… See? I made it fit into the movie's timeline. :B

... Then again, if you're reading this fanfic on and not on dA, I know you've watched the movie already. XD

If you have yet to watch the movie, it's for sale on iTunes for about $6… I think. That was how much I paid for it back then… Then again... There's probably some of it on Youtube in parts, but I wouldn't recommend that too much…

Anyway, this "deleted" scene of sorts is reflecting on something that was never answered in the show; or even in the movie! It's the Dodgeball Incident that he sometimes mentions, but never talks about… I also made it tie into what was under his hat, because, you know… It does seem to fit that the two things would be related, you know? XD

And no, I don't know what's under his hat. This is all speculation for this particular contest entry…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! :)

**EEnE is copyrighted to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network…**


End file.
